Escolhas
by Dreaminit
Summary: Comecei esta fanfic sem saber o final. Duas opções, uma escolha e assim vai.Lois e Clark passam o dia num parque aquático e...


Achei que seria legal escrever uma fanfic com a ajuda das meninas do fórum Totally Clois. Escrevo a primeira parte e dou duas opções que podem acontecer, aí escrevo a segunda parte em cima da opção mais votada e vai assim até o final.

A fic pode ficar meio bizarra, mas acho que será bem divertido. O nome dela é "Choices" (Escolhas) só por causa disso.

Enjoy it:D

Clark acordou, esfregou os olhos e levantou. Andou pelo quarto e abriu a janela. Estava sol e já deviam ser umas 10:00. Desceu só com a calça do pijama, viu a casa vazia e lembrou que seus pais tinham ido a algum lugar. Colocou a água para fazer café e enquanto ficava pronto, lia uma revista qualquer. Enquanto tomava os goles, ele pensava:

Lois está me viciando em café...

Levantou, andou pela sala, fez carinho no cachorro e parou em frente a mesa dos porta-retratos. Lá havia uma foto dele com Lana, Chloe e Lois.

É, desde que Pete foi embora eu só me relaciono com mulheres. Pelo menos, é melhor ser amigo delas do que inimigo!

Sentou no sofá, zapeou canais e nada para fazer! Ligou para Chloe:

Chloe?

Oi, Clark.

Err...o que vai fazer hoje?

Ficar em casa! Prometi a mim mesma que hoje eu ia descansar.

Ah, Chloe...

O que foi?

Estou sozinho e sem nada para fazer...

Liga pra Lana!

Ah, você sabe, a gente terminou e eu não queria ficar ligando pra ela, pelo menos por enquanto...

Sei...então, por que não liga pra Lois?

Lois? Sei não. Ela não vai ter paciência comigo.

Quem sabe hoje ela não está num bom dia?

Ok, vou tentar.

Sabe quando você acaba de deitar e alguém te liga? Foi isso que aconteceu.

Não, eu não vou atender! – Lois falava sozinha – Mas esse barulho está me irritando! Quem é o ¨#¨#¨#¨& que está me ligando a essa hora? Alô!!

Lois?

Clark?! Não acredito! O que você quer a essa hora? Tinha acabado de voltar pra cama e...

Bom dia pra você também. – ele interrompeu.

Ai, desculpe, mas é que ainda está cedo.

Cedo? Já são mais de dez!

Ok, Clark, fala logo. – ela disse de olhos fechados.

Bom...o que vai fazer hoje?

Me afundar no sofá, comer, dormir, comer, dormir...

Poxa, Lois...

O quê?

É que estou sozinho e sem nada pra fazer, aí queria uma companhia, sair...

Liga pra Chloe.

Não quer sair.

Pra Lana.

Não quero ligar pra ela.

Aaai! Tá bom, tá bom, a gente pode sair. Aliás, você já tirou meu sono mesmo...mas, só saio com uma condição. Eu escolho o lugar!

OPÇÕES

1 – parque aquático

2 – parque de diversões

OPÇÃO VENCEDORA: parque aquático.

Capítulo II

E pra onde você quer ir, Lois?

Hum...estava pensando em algo diferente, a gente podia aproveitar esse sol e... – ela enrolou pra dizer porque sabia que Clark não ia gostar da idéia.

O que você vai inventar agora, hein?

A gente pode ir pro Water Park, aquele parque aquático que abriu aqui do ladinho.

Ah, parque aquático, não, Lois!

Tá reclamando?? Eu disse que eu ia escolher e agora que você já me acordou e já me empolguei com a idéia, a gente vai ter que ir.

Ai, Lois, você me mete em cada uma...

Deixa de ser velho, Clark. Até parece que você não vai se divertir comigo...

Hum, mas que modéstia.

Você sabe que sou a única que te faço ter pensamentos divertidos.

Depois de meia-hora, Clark buzinava na porta do Talon. Quinze minutos depois, Lois desceu vestindo short, camiseta, óculos, havaianas-todo-mundo-usa, chapéu e carregando bolsa, bola, patins e outros apetrechos. Clark saiu do carro, e como de costume, Lois jogou tudo em cima dele e foi entrando no carro.

Lois, você acha que vamos pra onde? – Clark disse batendo a porta e ligando o carro.

Ué, por que?

Pra que isso tudo, posso saber?

Não gosto de andar desprevenida, oras. E aliás, esse é o único lugar onde podemos matar a saudade da praia.

Clark olhou pra ela.

Não sei porque vocês moram aqui nesse fim de mundo, sem nada pra fazer, não tem shopping, não tem praia... – Lois se esticou e colocou os pés no porta-luvas.

Lois, você é muito abusada!

Ai, você que é muito quadrado! Olha como está vestido! Até seu calção é xadrez!! Eu não acredito nisso!!! – ela arregalou a boca e os olhos. – E esse cabelo lambido, então? Tem que ser mais despojado, cheio de charme... – ela ficou de joelhos no banco e começou a mexer no cabelo dele.

Você pode me deixar em paz, por favor? Eu estou dirigindo, posso bater em alguém e... – ele disse olhando pro retrovisor pra ver o que Lois estava fazendo com seu cabelo.

E até parece que vai bater em alguém! Em um mês, só passa um carro na estrada de Smallville!

Você não fica quieta um minuto? – Clark suspirou.

Tomei muito café hoje... – Clark balançou a cabeça. – Bom, voltando a falar do assunto smallville-é-onde-judas-perdeu-as-meias, quando eu for bem rica, a gente pode morar no litoral, o que acha?

Do que você está falando?!

Ué, a gente podia morar junto, não ia ser legal?

Clark olhou pra frente estático pensando que esse poderia ser o seu pior pesadelo.

Ai, Lois, ainda bem que estamos chegando. Não aguento mais ouvir tanta besteira.

Você é que me chamou pra sair...

Tô começando a achar que não foi uma boa idéia.

O lugar era enorme e bem bonito. Estava cheio, havia crianças correndo e Lois já saiu andando e até esqueceu das tralhas. Clark a chamou de volta e ela ajudou a carregar as coisas e colocar em um armário. Ela estava tão empolgada que começou a tirar a roupa ali mesmo, na frente de olhares masculinos bem assanhados.

Lois, o que está fazendo? – Clark olha para os lados e vê um monte de homem olhando pra Lois.

Ué, não posso tomar banho de roupa, né?

Mas, Lois, por que não usa o vestiário?

Ai, Clark, eu já estou de biquíni por baixo...

Mas, tá todo mundo olhando... – ele falou baixinho.

E daí? Sei que sou linda mesmo. – ela riu – Vem, finge que é meu namorado...

Ela deu as mãos a ele e os dois saíram dali. Clark morria de vergonha. Ela perguntou a ele o que queria fazer primeiro e os dois foram para a fila do toboágua duplo. Clark sentou na frente e quando Lois sentou atrás, abraçou ele bem forte e disse:

Vamos aterrorizar! – ele olhou pra trás e ela estava sorrindo.

Eles começaram a descer e Lois começou a gritar muito. Quando chegaram ao final, os dois caíram embolados na piscina. Clark começou a tossir e Lois ria gostoso.

E aí, gostou?

Gostei, mas acho que fiquei surdo com você gritando no meu ouvido.

Hahaha.

Eles saíram da piscina e foram pra outros brinquedos. Depois de quase uma hora, os dois foram relaxar na piscina de ondas. Ficaram conversando em cima das bóias e Lois reclamou que estava com sede. Clark disse que ia buscar alguma coisa pros dois e Lois continuou lá. Quando Clark retornou, ele não viu Lois, apenas uma mão batendo na água. Clark deixou os copos caírem no chão e voou para a piscina. Quando puxou a mão, Lois emergiu sorrindo. Clark imediatemente fechou a cara, quando percebeu que Lois estava fingindo. Ele saiu da piscina e foi sentar em uma espreguiçadeira. Lois foi correndo atrás dele.

O que foi, Clark?

E você ainda pergunta?

Eu só estava brincando, queria testar seu heroísmo.

Lois, às vezes acho que você é idiota. Às vezes não, você é completamente idiota!

Ele levantou e saiu andando até o local que deixou cair os copos para tirá-los do chão e jogar na lixeira (oh, que fofo!). Claro que Lois foi atrás.

Clark, me desculpa...

Fingir que está se afogando? Isso é coisa que se faça?? E se algum salva-vidas te visse? O que você ia falar?

Eu sei, eu sei. Fui completamente idiota. Mas, eu já tinha visto que você estava perto... – Clark continuava andando e Lois passou a frente e o parou com os braços. – Clark, me desculpe mesmo. O que posso fazer pra você não ficar chateado comigo?

Ele parou, pensou e respondeu:

Me dar um abraço. Eu realmente fiquei preocupado com você. (ooohhh! Rs)

Lois sorriu e até uma lágrima apareceu nos olhos dela. Ela o abraçou, segurou as mãos dele, olhou nos olhos e disse:

Você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que conheço.

Ele sorriu a agora foi a vez de abraçá-la. Ela saiu do abraço e pulou nas costas dele.

Vamos almoçar agora? – ele olhou pra trás.

Feito!

Clark saiu andando e sorrindo com Lois nas costas, quando Lois disse:

Ih, olha quem está aqui!

Quem foi que a Lois viu?

OPÇÕES:

1 – Lex e Lana

2 – um amigo e ex-namorado de Lois

Qual vai dar mais pano pra manga?

OPÇÃO ESCOLHIDA: amigo e ex da Lois.

Clark olhou pra direção onde Lois apontava e não reconheceu ninguém. Um cara alto e bronzeado , loiro, olhos verdes (em homenagem à Tina. Hehe) e com um sorriso largo se aproximava. Clark engoliu a seco.

Thomas...quer dizer...Tom? – Lois pareceu espantada. (gostaram do nome, né?)

Lois?! Nossa,. Você está diferente...pintou o cabelo?

Clark olhou pra ela (que continuava nas costas dele) e pensou se ela já havia sido morena antes. Parecia até que Lois leu o pensamento dele.

É que eu já tive cabelo azul numa época da minha vida. – ela disse quase que se desculpando.

Clark só fez uma cara muito, mas muito estranha.

Mas, o que está fazendo aqui? – Lois perguntou a Tom.

Sou sobrinho do dono do parque. E você, o que está fazendo aqui e...em cima desse cara?

De repente, Clark e Lois se tocaram de que ainda estavam empoleirados e Lois desceu super sem graça.

É uma looonga história. Eu poderia contá-la se você viesse almoçar com a gente. Não é, Clark?

É...é..é...

Aliás, Tom, esse é Clark, um amigo. E, Clark, esse é um antigo namorado e agora...apenas bom amigo.

Clark apertou a mão de Tom como se quisesse começar uma rivalidade, mas Tom só devolveu com um longo sorriso.

Então, vamos? – Lois perguntou olhando pro Clark pra ver se ele tinha aprovado a idéia.

Vamos. – ele respondeu sem olhar pra ela.

Ótimo!

Ela sorriu, deu os braços aos dois e os três foram andando em direção ao vestiário e depois a um restaurante italiano que havia no parque. Lois sentou à cabeceira e fez os pedidos.

Você comendo macarrão e aqui? Vai passar mal depois. E pensei que fosse pedir uma salada, molho caesar, tomates cereja...como sempre... – Tom sorriu pra Lois.

Pois é, hoje estou com uma fome louca.

Clark se sentiu meio estranho. Esse cara lembrava até da salada que ela pedia, como assim?

Mas, e aí? Não vão me contar como Lois veio parar aqui? – Tom perguntou aos dois para incluir Clark na conversa.

Bom...

Lois contou a história toda e Tom olhava pra ela fascinado. No fim, o pedido já havia chegado e Clark logo perguntou:

E vocês? Como se conheceram?

Lois foi fazer um curso em Los Angeles, e como sou de lá e conheço tudo na palma da mão, fiquei encarregado de mostrar pra Lois o que eu conhecia. Não foi, Lois?

Foi... – ela respondeu ruborizada e derretida.

Clark a olhou e não sabia porque temia um revival entre os dois. Um apito tocou. Lois saiu e disse que já voltava. Clark odiava aquele tipo de situação, era tímido demais para quebrar silêncios constrangedores. Tom pareceu perceber essa dificuldade e entendeu o que tinha que fazer.

E aí, Clark, é daqui mesmo?

Sou de Smallville.

Smallville? Que legal! O que faz lá?

Sou fazendeiro...

Que interessante! Sabe que tenho vontade de comprar uma fazenda? Gosto de calmaria, ar puro, animais, essas coisas. Só não sei se saberei lidar com isso.

É fácil aprender.

Então, depois gostaria de conversar com você sobre isso, quero levar este projeto a sério.

Ah...claro.

Por dentro, Clark gritava "Não, não!" e ele ainda não sabia porque, quer dizer, ele achava que naquele dia, de uma certa forma, ele e Lois estavam se dando um pouco melhor e ele queria esse dia só para os dois...

Olha que chegou! – Lois mostrou a prima pra todos.

Oi, Clark. Oi, amigo da Lois!

Essa é Chloe. – Lois apresentou.

Hum, a famosa Chloe...

Famosa, eu?

Lois falava muito de você em L.A.

Hum, estou chique, então!

As duas se sentaram e Lois, animada, voltou a falar:

Antes de a gente sair, liguei pra Chloe e disse que a gente vinha pra cá. Ainda bem que Chlo cansou de descansar sozinha.

Lois riu ao perceber que falou algo engraçado "cansar de descansar" e notou que Clark olhava pelo vidro lá pra fora. Ela pegou na mão dele e o chamou:

Clark, eu estava falando com você...

Oh, desculpe. Me distraí.

Ele olhou pra mão dela em cima da dele, levantou a cabeça e ela tirou a mão.

Err...mais uma para as nossas aventuras nesse parque! – Lois retomou a conversa.

Se vocês quiserem, a gente pode andar de caiaque aqui. – Tom sugeriu.

Tem caiaque aqui? Adoro! – Chloe bateu palminhas.

A gente podia apostar corrida! Tem de dupla? – Lois parecia criança falando.

Tem sim. – Tom ria da cara dela.

Bom, então, vamos escolher as duplas?? – Lois sugeriu olhando pro Clark que parecia muito excluído.

Bom...eu vou com a Lois, pra gente matar as saudades dos velhos tempos...

Clark e Chloe olharam pra ele e acharam muito sem noção ele falar essas coisas.

Eu preferia meninos contra meninas.

Mas, a gente vai perder, Lois. – Lois apontou com a boca pro Clark e Chloe entendeu o que ela quis fazer.

Olha, eu proponho um sorteio, então!

Como quiser, Lois! – Tom aceitou.

Vai ser assim: a gente pega um fio do macarrão e a outra pessoa também, se for o mesmo fio, as pessoas estão juntas, ok?

Que nojo, Lois! Vamos ter que enfiar a mão no prato?

Quem falou que é com a mão? – ela sorriu toda boba.

Clark que estava há tempo calado, resolveu se manifestar e claro que era pra discordar de Lois.

Lois, você ficou maluca? Nós estamos em um restaurante!

E daí, Smallville? – Clark morreu de vergonha nessa hora. – Qual é? A gente só vai brincar. Vamos, vamos começar!

Lois levantou o prato, pegou um fio e indicou para Clark pegar também. Ele pestanejou, mas acabou aceitando, afinal, era impossível ir contra às vontades de Lois. Ele pegou o fio e começaram a sugar, mas não se encontraram. Lois então, passou o prato a Tom, que com uma cara levada pegou seu fio. Enquanto os dois sugavam os fios, Clark olhava atentamente quase gritando um "Não!" e Chloe percebia tudo, até estava com medo pela cara que ele estava fazendo. Mas, Lois não pegou o mesmo fio que Tom. Acabou que Chloe tirou o mesmo fio que a prima e a divisão ficou como Chloe queria.

Eles acabaram de almoçar e foram para a parte dos caiaques. Enquanto os meninos foram pegar oas caiaques, as dua ficaram conversando.

Lois, mas que peixão é esse, hein?!

É bonito, né?

L-i-n-d-o e ele está querendo voltar com você.

Já percebi também.

E aí, rola ou não rola?

Não sei...

E você percebeu como Clark está estranho?

Sim.

E você sabe o porquê, né?

O quê?

Ciúme de você, claro!

Claro que não! Ele ainda deve estar zangado comigo, fiz uma idiotice hoje.

O que você fez?

Ah, depois eu conto, eles estão vindo.

Quando Tom e Clark foram pegar os caiaques, Tom novamente tentou conversar com Clark, mas acho que o assunto não agradou.

A Lois é maravilhosa, não acha?

Não sei, nunca reparei.

Qual é, Clark? Você é homem! Além de linda, é simpática, encantadora, tem esse jeitinho mandão...

Eu odeio esse jeito dela. – e Clark olhou pra Lois que estava longe fofocando com Chloe.

Tcharam!! E agora?

OPÇÕES:

1 – Tom percebe que Clark gosta de Lois e desiste de voltar pra ela. E mais, ainda ajuda os dois a ficarem juntos.

2 – Tom não percebe nada, ele fica com Lois de novo e Clark MORRE de ciúme. E é claro, que Lois "sem perceber", faz ciúmes nele.

OPÇÃO ESCOLHIDA: Tom não percebe nada, ele fica com Lois de novo e Clark MORRE de ciúme. E é claro, que Lois "sem perceber", faz ciúmes nele.

A/N: Bom, essa parte saiu um pouco diferente da opção escolhida, mas só um pouco. A única diferença é que a Lois não fez ciúme no Clark. Pelo menos, por enquanto.

Capítulo IV

Sei não, conheço você há pouco tempo, mas já estou sentindo que rola alguma coisa entre vocês... – Tom disse desconfiado.

O quê?! Dá pra ver que você me conhece há pouco tempo mesmo. Não consigo acatar ordens de ninguém (olha a mentiraaa!) e ela é muito doida pra mim.

Fico feliz de ouvir isso, Clark. Assim, não fico com a minha consciência nem um pouco pesada.

Por que?

Porque agora eu decidi. Volto pra ela nem que demore um ano! Me ajuda com isso? – Tom sorriu e bateu nas costas de Clark.

Err...claro... – Clark sorriu sem graça.

Eles voltaram e colocaram os caiaques na água, um ao lado do outro.

Como vocês são fortes e sarados, nós vamos começar primeiro, tá bom? – Chloe pediu.

Vamos dar essa moleza pra elas, Clark? – Tom novamente bateu nas costas dele.

Como ele podia sentir raiva do Tom? O cara é tão legal, parecia gostar muito da Lois. E ele como amigo queria o bem dela, mas...e como outra coisa? Também queria, mas só se fosse ao lado dele. Peraí, Clark, o que você está pensando?

Sim, claro! – Clark percebeu que estava dando muito na pinta e resolveu se animar.

Bom, então vamos? – Lois perguntou. – Pronta, Chloe?

Siiiim!

As duas saíram remando super sem jeito e os dois meninos ficaram rindo delas. Quando os dois as ultrapassaram, elas ainda estavam na metade do percurso. As duas chegaram e Lois foi logo acusando os dois de trapaça.

Hey! Vocês trapacearam! Como conseguiram chegar tão rápido? – ela deu um soquinho no braço de Tom.

Clark se desesperou ao ver que ela tinha dado o soquinho no Tom e não nele, como de costume!

O que tem a me dizer, Sr. Clark Kent? – ela parou do lado dele com as mãos na cintura.

Você sempre quer ser a melhor em tudo, Lois Lane!

Eu sou a melhor em tudo!

Lois, você é uma figura... – Chloe riu.

Prima, o que você acha de...fazer isso com eles?

Quando terminou a frase, ela já estava empurrando o caiaque deles, fazendo-os virar e cair na água. Eles que afundaram, logo emergiram e viraram o caiaque delas também. Elas gritaram e começaram uma guerrinha na água com eles, vários caldos, até que um funcionário do parque foi até lá e disse que não era permitido ficar na área dos caiaques.

Eles foram ao armário e deixaram as roupas, que estavam todas molhadas, lá. Lois estava incansável e propôs voltarem à pisciana de ondas. Tom foi o primeiro a se prontificar a ir com ela. Clark e Chloe ficaram na espreguiçadeira observando.

Você não sabe disfarçar hein, garotão? – ela imitou a voz de Lois quando falou "garotão".

Do que está falando, Chloe?

Seu ciúme. Tá na cara, com luzes neon e tudo: você quer ficar com ela.

Ai, meu Deus! Mais uma...

Poxa Clark, por que não admite o que quer e vai atrás? Você sempre teve essa dificuldade, não é possível que vai ficar parado de novo! Por que você gosta de esconder o que sente? Não digo que a ama, mas que tem vontade de dar uns beijos nela, isso você tem!

Clark ficou atordoado com as muitas palavras de Chloe e não disse nada.

Vai me deixar falando sozinha? – ela colocou a cabeça nos joelhos, olhando pra ele.

Acho que você sabe do meu maior segredo, não é?

Sei...

Então...acho que pode ficar sabendo de um segredo menor também. – ele olhou para os lados, suspirou e falou. – Olha, a Lois é meio maluca e isso todo mundo sabe. Ela me faz rir, às vezes, até de mim mesmo. Quando ela está nervosa, ela não pára de falar. Nunca vi a Lois triste, de baixo astral. Ela me viciou em café...

E...?

Não vou negar que penso nela. – Chloe sorriu – Mas, só de vez em quando! – ele avisou.

Tá. Isso eu já sabia. Você não respondeu a minha pergunta: por que você insiste em deixar pra lá o que quer fazer?

Porque...porque eu sou tímido, oras! Além do mais, acho que ela não ia querer nada comigo.

Aposto que ia!

Ah, é? Olha lá, então!

Quando Chloe se virou, viu Lois em cima de uma bóia sendo beijada pelo Tom.

Nossa! Aquele beijo parece bom! – Chloe fez um biquinho – Ai, desulpe, Clark! Sinto muito...

Não há o que sentir. Um dia, vou encontrar alguém que chegue em mim e eu não vou precisar fazer nada.

A partir de agora, você vai ter que controlar o seu ciúme, porque até agora, meu amigo, você foi péssimo ator! – Chloe parou, pensou e disse – Ou melhor...não faça nada, demonstre que está com ciúme! Ah, isso você sabe fazer e muito bem! – ela riu. – O máximo que pode acontecer é você se passar de ridículo na frente do Tom, mas garanto que a Lois vai ceder aos seus encantos, se souber usá-los, claro!

Isso foi realmente muito animador...

Ah, Clark, não precisa casar com ela! Mas dar uns beijinhos de vez em quando é muito bom.

Eu sou um homem sério, Chloe.

Ai, meu Deus! Você quer realmente viver naquela pasmaceira que era a sua vida com a Lana?

Ei!

Me desculpe, mas aquilo não era vida! Tem que ter paixão, diversão, risadas e...outras coisas que você sabe muito bem quais são...

Enquanto ela acabava de dizer isso e bagunçava o cabelo dele, o casal chegou. Lois estava sem graça.

Er...não querem entrar?

Hum, Lois, já está entardecendo. Não quer ir embora, não? – Chloe perguntou.

Ah, vamos ficar mais...

Quando acabava de dizer isso, ela ouviu uma voz:

Hey, Clark! – todos se viraram.

Alex? – Clark perguntou surpreso.

Olá! – ela deu dois beijinhos nele.

A garota era oriental, bem bonitinha e simpática demais para o gosto de Lois.

Oi, Chloe! – Alex cumprimentou.

Tudo bem? – Chloe a abraçou – Alex, essa é a minha prima Lois e o...o...amigo dela, Tom.

Como vão? – Alex sorriu gentilmente.

Parece que este parque está bombando. Todo mundo se encontra aqui. E falando nisso, de onde se conhecem? – Lois era muito abusada.

Alex riu e Clark respondeu:

Estudou com a gente no 1º e 2º ano. Depois foi passar uma temporada em Tóquio.

Hum...

E aí, Cla? Como vão seus pais?

Peraí, ela conhece os seus pais?! – Lois pareceu surpresa.

Conheço, por que? Todo mundo conhece os Kent. São uma família perfeita! – Alex sorriu para Clark. – Ih, agora que eu vi! Que calção bonito, Cla! Xadrez é moda em Tóquio, sabiam?

Lois rolou os olhos e pareceu impaciente. Todos perceberam.

Err...vamos andando? – Lois sugeriu.

Mas, você não queria ficar ma... – Chloe disse. Lois fechou a cara pra ela.

Puxa, justo agora que encontrei vocês?

É, mas é que amanhã tenho que acordar cedo. Prometi passar o dia com a Sra. Kent! – Lois disse triunfante.

Peraí! Alex, e se você viesse passar o dia conosco também? Minha mãe ia adorar!

Lois quase gritou nessa hora, mas ficou só no arregalar de olhos.

Eu adoraria, Cla...

Então, até amanhã. Lembra onde eu moro, né?

Claro, como eu ia esquecer?

Todos se despediram de Alex, pegaram as coisas e foram em direção ao estacionamento.

Lois, gostaria muito de te levar em casa, mas prometi ao meu tio que voltava com ele pra Metrópolis hoje. Se quiser me ver amanhã, eu passo na sua casa.

Não vai dar, prometi passar o dia na casa dele... – e apontou Clark – com a mãe dele... – Lois disse triste.

Ok, então! Quando estiver livre, me ligue. – Tom anotou o telefone na palma da mão dela – Estou em Metrópolis até o fim da semana!

Tudo bem...

Tchau, Lois.

Ele deu um beijo nela e ela entrou no carro, onde Clark e Chloe já estavam.

Chloe, deixa eu ir atrás, quero me esticar...

Tudo bem, prima.

Lois deitou no banco e colocou o chapéu na cara. Chloe e Clark conversavam alegremente sobre o retorno de Alex, quando Lois deu um grito, fazendo Clark parar bruscamente.

Aaaaahhhh!

O que foi, Lois? – os dois viraram pra ela.

Vocês podem parar de falar por um instante? Estou com dor de cabeça.

Chloe sorriu pra Clark, que sorriu também. Chloe pegou o chapéu de Lois e disse:

Sei.

Clark ia deixar Lois no Talon e depois ia levar Chloe até Metrópolis. Quando o carro chegou ao Talon, Chloe subiu correndo para ir ao banheiro, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Bom, então amanhã você estará lá?

Certamente, Cla! – ela debochou.

Lois saiu do carro, pegou suas tralhas e foi entrando no Talon, deixando algumas coisas caírem no chão.

Não precisa me ajudar! – ela gritou.

Quando se virou, Clark já estava com as coisas dentro do Talon.

Smallville, você é surdo?

Tudo bem, lois. quer que eu jogue tudo lá fora de novo?

Ele colocou as coisas em cima de uma mesa e foi andando em direção a porta.

Que história de "Cla" é essa? – Lois não agüentou e disse.

Clark se virou lentamente pra ela.

É o jeito que Alex me chama. – ele respondeu.

Pensei que só eu te chamasse de um jeito diferente...

Pensei que esse dia era só nosso. – ele mordeu o lábio. – Diga a Chloe que estou esperando lá fora.

Tudo bem, Clark.

OPÇÕES:

Alex vai, dá em cima do Clark, ele cede, fica com ela e agora é a vez da Lois de sentir ciúme.

Lois também chama Tom, ele aparece, eles ficam (Cla e Alex também) e os dois casais saem juntos.

OPÇÃO ESCOLHIDA: Alex vai, dá em cima do Clark, ele cede, fica com ela e agora é a vez da Lois de sentir ciúme.

Lois se virou e deu de cara com a prima parada na escada. Ela desceu com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ai, ai, love is in the air... – Chloe cantarolou.

Olha aqui, Chloe, se for começar com essa história...

Eu não vou começar nada. Vocês é que começaram há muito tempo e não perceberam nada!

Eu só fiquei com raiva, oras. Você sabe que eu sou possessiva e meio egoísta. Todo mundo chama ele de Clark e...eu chamo diferente. Agora vem, aparece uma chinesa do nada e ainda o chama de Cla? Que apelido mais brega!

É japonesa, Lois...

E...ela era afim do Clark, tipo na época que estudava com vocês...?

Bom, você vai descobrir isso amanhã!

Chloe se virou e foi andando em direção à porta. Lois não desistiu.

Chloe!

Priminha, durma bem porque amanhã você tem uma rival!

Eu vou matar você!

Lois subiu, tomou um banho e antes de dormir pensou em tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ela começou pelo Clark. Tom tinha voltado, beijado ela e aí? Ela não achava que fosse rolar algo mais sério. Aliás, ela nem queria nada muito sério. Mas, e o Clark? Ah, até que foi divertido, exceto por aquela brincadeira idiota que ela tinha feito e aquela tailandesa, não, ela é japonesa, Lois! Ja-po-ne-sa! Por que eu tenho que aturá-la amanhã? Bem, eu posso não ir. Não, essa não é uma boa idéia! Definitivamente, tenho que dormir agora!

Um feixe de luz entrou e encontrou o rosto de Lois, através da cortina que balançava.

Hum...?

Lois abriu os olhos rapidamente.

Meu Deus! Que horas são? Meio dia e meia?

Ela levantou e enquanto escovava os dentes, colocava a calça. Enquanto procurava as chaves, colocava a meia.

A essa hora, aquela, aquela garota já deve estar lá! – ela pensou em voz alta.

Clark estava na varanda quando Lois chegou cantando pneu. Ela saiu correndo do carro e se jogou nos braços dele.

Bom dia, Smallville! – ela encostou a cabeça. – Onde ela está? Não veio, não é mesmo? – ela sorriu pra ele.

Ele nem teve tempo de responder, pois logo Alex apareceu na porta.

É Lois, não é?

Sim. Lois Lane. – ela respondeu secamente.

Lois nem quis puxar assunto, como sempre fazia, pelo menos naquele momento. Entrou pela porta da cozinha e gaguejando disse, ao ver um vaso com flores em cima da mesa:

Bom dia, Sra. Kent...

Bom dia, Lois! você demorou! Pensei que não viesse mais...

Err...dormi demais. Eu até ia trazer flores pra senhora, mas, infelizmente, não deu tempo.

Ah, Lois, não precisa se preocupar...

Martha se virou pra ela, viu a cara que Lois estava fazendo e sorriu.

Alex trouxe essas porque...porque tinha muito tempo que ela não aparecia por aqui.

Hum...

Lois, está tudo bem com você? – Martha sentou em frente a Lois.

Sim, claro! – Lois levantou. – O que temos para o almoço?

Nesse momento, Alex entrava com Clark atrás dela. Lois para mostrar que era bem intíma, começou a abrir o forno, panelas...

Hum, bolo de carne! Mas, que boa notícia!

Sra. Kent! Eu também adoro bolo de carne! – Alex disse sorridentíssima.

Lois rolou os olhos. Clark a viu fazendo isso.

Ai, Alex, mas por que você é tão...

Clark não deixou Lois terminar a frase e a puxou pelo braço até a sala.

O que está havendo com você, Lois?

Ora, nada!

E por que você não está sendo simpática? Sei que não é o seu forte, mas a Alex é a minha convidada! Ontem, eu fui bem simpático com o seu!

Mas ele não era meu convidado!

Ah, não? Como ele foi parar no meio do nosso almoço, então?

Lois tinha esquecido disso, mas mudou de assunto rapidinho.

E por que ela sempre tem que concordar com tudo que as pessoas dizem? Ela é falsa!

Ela só está tentando ser gentil, coisa que você não é!

Lois suspirou chateada e quando Clark voltava para a cozinha, Lois disse:

Ou ela está afim de você ou tem um péssimo gosto. Afinal, quem iria achar um calção xadrez bonito?

Clark a deixou falando sozinha e quando Lois chegava à cozinha, Clark saía com Alex.

Ele foi mostrar a fazenda a ela, coisas que mudaram e...

Sra. Kent, posso usar seu banheiro?

Mas é claro, Lois!

Alguns minutos se passaram, Martha ouviu um grito no banheiro e riu. Quando Lois voltava, Martha a chamou.

Lois, estou realmente surpresa com o que está acontecendo e fico muito feliz.

Do que a senhora está falando?

Ah, de vocês dois...

Ai, mais uma para o fã-clube de uma coisa que não existe! Sra. Kent, o Clark é como um irmão pra mim.

Eu sei, acredito. Mas, irmãos de pais diferentes, às vezes se apaixonam, não é mesmo?

Sra. Kent, ontem um ex-namorado apareceu e estou pensando em voltar com ele. Foi tão legal e...

Não faça isso! Sei que não gosta dele.

Lois olhou para o lado.

Olha, o melhor que tem a fazer é ficar perto dos inimigos. – Martha continuou dizendo com um ar divertido.

Sra. Kent, vou tomar um ar lá fora!

Após alguns minutos, Lois voltou desanimada, dizendo:

Tarde demais...

O quê?

Lois apontou para a janela. Martha foi correndo ver e viu Clark e Alex se beijando. Ela abriu um bocão como quem não acreditasse e foi até a porta da cozinha.

Claaark, o almoço está pronto. Venha agora!

Os dois pararam de se beijar e quando entraram, Martha fazia cara feia para os dois. Martha o chamou até a sala enquanto Lois e Alex colocavam a mesa.

O que foi isso, Clark? Ela apareceu aqui hoje e voces já estão...estão se beijando por aí?

Mãe, ela me agarrou!

E daí, Clark? Não era pra você ter correspondido!

Mas, mãe...

Fique sabendo que eu não gostei nada nada disso. E a partir de agora, vou olhar essa menina com outros olhos...e bem piores!

Nossa! Mas, você é bem rapidinha, hein! – Lois alfinetou enquanto pegava os pratos.

Do que está falando?

Do que está falando? – Lois imitou a voz da rival – Mal aparece aqui e já vai ficando com ele?

Fique sabendo que já rolava um clima quando eu estudava aqui.

Ai, como você é mentirosa! – Lois havia esquecido o papo de ser amiga da inimiga.

Lois, você nem estava aqui pra saber! E aliás, por que não cuida do seu namorado?

Lois havia até esquecido de Tom com aquela confusão toda. Mas, como ela poderia esquecer dele? Ele era tão perfeito...

Martha e Clark entraram na cozinha e Alex ficou super sem graça. Todos começaram a comer em silêncio quando, de repente, o celular de Lois tocou. Ela levantou e foi para a varanda atender.

Oi, tudo bem, Tom? – ela praticamente gritou para que todos pudessem escutar da cozinha.

Clark mordeu o lábio e lançou um olhar de raiva para Lois. Todos acabaram de comer e Lois ajudou a lavar a louça. Clark conversava intimamente com Alex na varanda. Quando Lois acabou de lavar, entrou bruscamente na varanda e disse:

Ei, você acha que vai ficar na moleza? Pode ir secando agora!

Martha morreu de vergonha, mas não disse nada. Quando tudo já estava limpo, Alex chamou Clark num canto e disse:

Clark, eu gostaria muito de ficar, mas acho melhor ir embora agora...

Mas, já?

É. Parece que sua amiga não gosta muito de mim...

E daí? Eu gosto, oras! – ele deu um beijinho nela só porque Lois estava espiando os dois – não ligue pra ela!

Mas é que sua mãe também não gostou do que aconteceu. Não quero causar má impressão...

Poxa, Alex...

Eu volto na semana que vem, tá bom assim?

Tudo bem, então...

Sra. Kent, eu já vou indo...

Já?

É. Minha mãe está me esperando.

Tudo bem.

Muito obrigada. Estava tudo ótimo e desculpe qualquer coisa aí.

Está tudo bem, querida.

Tchau, Lois.

Adeus, China in Box! – ela disse sem olhar para Alex.

Eu sou japonesa, Lois...

Ah é, desculpe!

Clark ficou observando o carro de Alex sumir na estrada e quando voltava para a sala, Lois se despedia de Martha.

Ué, Lois, já vai?

Vou! – ela sorriu. – Tom vai passar na minha casa.

Mas, a Alex foi embora por sua causa!

Eu pedi pra alguém sair daqui? – Lois debochava. – Aliás, eu nem tenho esse direito! Por que você não tenta alcançá-la? Até mais, Sra. Kent! – ela deu um beijinho em Martha. – Tchau, Smallville!

Clark ficou estático na sala, sentindo muita raiva e não acreditando no que Lois estava fazendo.

Não jeito, gente! Agora, eles têm que ficar! Só resta saber se...

OPÇÕES:

Lois toma a iniciativa.

Clark toma a iniciativa.

Esta é a última parte e como não fiquei satisfeita só com um, escrevi dois finais com a mesma opção. Aí, vocês dizem de qual final mais gostaram.

Queria agradecer a todas que leram, votaram e elogiaram. Espero ver todas escrevendo fanfics desse jeito, acho que foi muito legal!

Beijooos!

OPÇÃO ESCOLHIDA: Clark toma a iniciativa

FINAL UM

Depois que Lois saiu, Clark continuava parado na sala e com as mãos na cintura, bufando.

Bem que eu podia ir mesmo atrás da Alex...

Você realmente quer fazer isso, Clark? – Martha perguntou séria.

Clark sentou ao lado dela mordendo o lábio e com o olhar perdido. Martha largou alguma coisa que estava costurando e pegou as mãos do filho.

Olha, você confia em mim?

Claro, mãe.

E sabe que coração de mãe não se engana, não é? – ela disse com um sorriso.

O que foi dessa vez? – ele fez cara de saco cheio.

Por que não vai atrás da Lois?

Ah, mãe... – ele reclamou.

Clark, vocês se divertem juntos! Ela pode ser assim, meio explosiva, mas sei que gosta dela. Os opostos se atraem. Quando estão juntos, dá até pra ver as faíscas saindo de vocês dois!

Não vou negar que ela me faz rir com as besteiras dela. – Clark sorriu.

Então, do que é que você precisa agora? Viver a vida de um jeito mais leve, descontraído, parece até que tem 40 anos!

Ela me disse isso ontem...

Está vendo? Se eu fosse você, ia até o Talon agora.

Não sei não...

Lois bate a porta do carro, joga a bolsa de qualquer jeito em um canto e senta no chão.

O que é que aquela garota tem que eu não tenho? – ela bufou e falou sozinha. – Coragem, só pode ser! Primeiro pra admitir que eu fiquei com ciúme e segundo, que eu...que eu...ai, eu tenho que confessar, que eu bem gostaria de dar uns beijinhos naquele fazendeiro brega. Mas o que estou pensando? O Tom vem aqui hoje!

Ela se levantou, escolheu uma roupa e quando se preparava para tomar banho, desistiu da idéia. Olhou pra baixo preocupada, mordeu o lábio e pegou o telefone. Demorou a decidir, e finalmente, discou. Pronto! Tom não iria ao apartamento dela naquele dia e nem nunca mais.

Ela não acreditava na história de ficar com um para esquecer o outro. Ia continuar com ciúme do Clark sempre que aparecesse alguma garota e a amizade perfeita que eles tinham ia se deteriorar. Ela estava decidida, primeiro foi Lana Lang, depois Lex Luthor e agora, ela ia ser a nova LL da vida de Clark Kent. Ela sentia que algo rolava entre os dois e era só ele abrir uma brecha que ela daria o bote. Simples assim. Ou não.

No dia seguinte, tudo de trabalho, nada de Clark. Ela ia dar um tempo pra ver se não tinha tido um devaneio no dia anterior ao decidir conquistá-lo. Martha chegou sorridente ao Talon e as duas começaram a trabalhar. Lá pelo fim da tarde, Lois já estava cansada em me conseguia mais levantar a cabeça para olhar os clientes no balcão. Ela notou uma presença e foi logo perguntando:

Boa-tarde-o-que-deseja?

Que você vá até a minha casa comigo agora.

Ela franziu a testa e levantou.

Clark?! – ele sorria e ela sorriu também.

Não servimos Lois Lane por aqui...

Muito engraçado. Preciso falar com você, venha.

Err...Sra. Kent, eu vou com o seu filho pra…pra algum lugar!

Ah, claro!

Os dois deixaram o Talon com Martha rindo atrás deles. Dentro do carro, eles não disseram uma só palavra. Quando chegaram ao rancho, ele abriu a porta do carro pra ela.

Nossa, você nunca fez isso! – Lois ficou espantada.

É porque você sempre sai correndo!

Hum. – ela sorriu sem graça.

Err...vamos para o celeiro?

Celeiro? Não podemos conversar na sua casa?

Acho que no celeiro eu fico à vontade...

À vontade?! Pra quê?!

Lois, eu só quero...ah, vem logo!

Agora que eu reparei...

O quê? – ela perguntou impaciente.

Você fica tão bonitinha queimadinha desse jeito...

Ah, obrigada! – ela foi pega de surpresa. – É que o bronzeado só aparece depois, ontem não dava pra ver...você também está bonitinho...

Hum, obrigado...

Bom, acho que não me trouxe aqui pra falar disso, não é? Por que não vai logo direto ao assunto?

Primeiramente, eu queria me desculpar por ontem. – Clark quase cuspiu a frase, completamente desconfortável.

Pelo quê? – Lois o forçou a dizer mais coisas.

Aahh, aquela coisa com a Alex. Eu nem sei porque fiz aquilo. Quer dizer, ela me agarrou primeiro, mas depois eu continuei.

E por que você está querendo se desculpar comigo? Devia fazer isso com você mesmo porque, me desculpe, ela é péssima! – e ela fez uma cara de nojo.

Lois, eu não estou brincando.

Huh, desculpe se ofendi a sua gueixa!

Quer parar? – ele advertiu bem sério. – Olha, como eu estava dizendo, acho que não foi legal ter covidado ela. Acho que só fiz isso porque...porque fiquei com ciúme de você no parque aquático. Não sei o que me deu, acho que eu queria você só pra mim naquele dia.

Naquele dia?

Olha, eu sei que você voltou com o Tom, ele é um cara legal, mas...

Ontem ele não foi à minha casa. – ela cortou.

Não?

Não. E não vai mais voltar.

Hum, que ótimo...

Ótimo?

Lois, acho que dá pra perceber que rola alguma coisa entre a gente mais que amizade, não dá?

Acho que você bebeu alguma coisa. – ela ainda não acreditava que aquilo podia ser verdade. – Só espero que não tenha sido saquê!

Está vendo? Você também tem ciúme de mim.

Olha, Clark, eu tenho que voltar ao Talon, sua mãe está esperando...

Ela começou a andar em direção a porta, mas Clark a puxou de volta e continuou segurando o braço dela.

Minha mãe sabe.

Sabe do quê? – como ela gostava de fazer um doce.

Vamos, Lois! Eu sei que você também sente...

Ele a abraçou pela cintura e os dois ficaram calados olhando um para o outro. Depois de alguns segundos, não agüentaram e começaram a rir. Clark disse:

Eu sei que isso pode parecer estranho, mas acho que a gente vai ter que se beijar aqui, agora...

Parecer? Isso é estranho!

Mas, você quer, não quer? – Clark pareceu preocupado.

É claro que eu quero... – ela respondeu olhando pro lado.

Clark mordeu a boca e, enfim beijou Lois. Ele deslizava as mãos pela cintura dela. Ela passava a mão no cabelo dele. Depois que eles acabaram de se beijar, começaram a rir de novo.

Acho que não foi tão estranho assim... – Clark observou.

Não. Foi bom demais...

Ele sorriu e a beijou de novo. Ele foi empurrando ela pro canto, onde um monte de feno estava. Os dois caíram ali e finalmente se deram conta que um não podia mais viver sem o outro.

Eu imaginei esta cena com "Quelqu'um m'a dit" da Carla Bruni tocando. Pra quem não reconhece o nome, essa é a música que tocava na novela Belíssima, é em italiano, francês, sei lá!

Quando eu estava escrevendo, eu estava ouvindo e achei perfeita para a cena, mesmo não sabendo nada sobre a tradução.

FIM

FINAL DOIS

No dia seguinte, tudo de trabalho, nada de Clark. Ela ia dar um tempo pra ver se não tinha tido um devaneio no dia anterior ao decidir conquistá-lo. Martha chegou sorridente ao Talon e as duas começaram a trabalhar. Lá pelo fim da tarde, Lois já estava cansada em me conseguia mais levantar a cabeça para olhar os clientes no balcão. Ela notou uma presença e foi logo perguntando:

Boa-tarde-o-que-deseja?

Que você vá até a minha casa comigo agora.

Ela franziu a testa e levantou.

Clark?! – ele sorria e ela sorriu também.

Não servimos Lois Lane por aqui...

Muito engraçado. Preciso falar com você, venha.

Err...Sra. Kent, eu vou com o seu filho pra…pra algum lugar!

Ah, claro!

Os dois deixaram o Talon com Martha rindo atrás deles. Dentro do carro, eles não disseram uma só palavra. Quando chegaram ao rancho, ele abriu a porta do carro pra ela.

Não precisava. – ela ainda estava zangada com a história do dia anterior.

Ela pulou do carro e foi indo para o celeiro com Clark atrás dela.

Não tenho muito tempo, Clark, você sabe disso.

Eu falei com a minha mãe, não tem problema...

O que é?

Tom foi a sua casa ontem?

O que você tem a ver com isso, Clark? – ela parecia não acreditar na pergunta.

Ué, só curiosidade...

E você, foi atrás da Alex ontem?

O que você tem a ver com isso, Lois? – ele debochou.

Ai, você tira a minha paciência!

Você é que tira a minha!

Eu? Você que chamou aquela garota que não via há séculos para a sua casa! Sua casa, Clark? Eu ia passar o dia com vocês, como se fosse uma família. Bom, acho que já posso me considerar assim, né?

Lois, do que está falando? E o nosso dia de diversão, como você mesma disse? Foi por água abaixo com aquele cara. E o nosso almoço? Tenho certeza que sria muito mais divertido se só nós dois estivéssemos lá!

Clark, foi diferente! Ele apareceu!

Apareceu e você convidou para almoçar.

Fiz o mesmo com a Alex, não percebe?

Ela tinha que concordar, ele estava certo. Ele só repetiu o que ela fez. Mas, não tinha conversa, ela ia voltar para o Talon naquele momento.

Eu não acabei de falar com você! – Clark a puxou pelo braço, mas sem machucar.

Mas, eu não quero mais te ouvir!

Lois...

La-la-la-la... – ela debochava feito criança.

Lois! – ela continuava – Ah, é? Você vai ver só!

Clark a pegou no colo e foi andando até o monte de feno.

Me coloca no chão, seu brutamontes! – e batia nas costas dele.

Não quer me ouvir, é? – ele ria.

Não! – ela começou a rir também.

Então, vou direto ao que eu ia fazer.

Ele a beijou de surpresa. Lois relutou, bateu pernas e braços, mas é claro que logo cedeu. Quando os dois acabaram o beijo, Lois já estava mais calma.

Você sabe que eu não te trocaria por ninguém...

Eu também, Smallville...

E dessa vez, ela o beijou.

A mesma música tocando. Aaahh, achei muito fofo...

FIM


End file.
